Gone
by Princess Roary of KO-35
Summary: This is a prequel to "Forgotten: A Winx next generation story" When Diaspro gets Skye to give her a Good Bye kiss Bloom sees and is so heartbroken she runs to earth by her self not even Mike or Vanessa know where she is. Bloom has a secret that will soon come. What happens when an old enemy comes for that secret? Will Bloom Find out in Time or will the enemy succeed.


_A/N:__ This is my second fanfic yah now we are getting some were but this is only the prequel so hang in there.__  
_

_disclaimer:__ I don't own Winx Club or any thing you recognize from the show!_

* * *

_BLOOMS POV_

It was positive I couldn't believe it I was pregnant with Skye's baby under any other conditions I would be happy but not after what he did. What did he do to hurt be so much I just what to run away? I saw him kissing Diaspro DIASPRO that no good princess wannabe and what hurts the most is that after he tells me he loves me he goes and kisses HER. So I am going to run to earth away from Sparks, away from being a princess, away from the whole realm of Magix, away from everybody, but most importantly away from HIM.

* * *

November 18, 2009

Dear Diary,

I am now 8 weeks pregnant! and the baby is healthy as far as the Doctors can tell and they say he or she looks like the average 8 week old. I just got moved into an apartment complex in Graceland, Nevada. I just got unpacked a person with a best friend like Stella one accumulates a lot of cloths over the years. I miss the girls so much but I had to get away the consent reminders and the baby were killing me. Speaking of the baby I got to hear his or her heart beat the doctor said" try to find a lullaby that mates the sound of your heart it will very soothing for baby and at 16 weeks your baby can hear from in the womb." so I am trying to find a lullaby.

Right you later,

Bloom

* * *

January 12, 2010

Dear Diary,

I am now 16 weeks pregnant! I found out the gender of my baby, I am having twins TWINS a girl AND a boy. A cute baby girl that I can dress up in cute little dresses paint a pink room and all this girly stuff AND a handsome baby boy who will play sports and be just Like his dad. I have to sprint to the bathroom every morning now stupid morning sickness. Anyway now I can start his and her room and pick out a name!

Got to go pick out a names bye,

Bloom

* * *

March, 6 2010

Dear Diary,

I am now 24 weeks pregnant! The Morning sickness is finaly over THANK GOD. The babies' room is now painted light pink and light blue and the girl's crib is in it is a dark wood with a light pink, dark pink and gray crossing lines on the sheets on the mattress the boy's crib is just like the girl's but in light blue, gray, and navy I still need a names though how about Kenley and Josh?

Right you later bye,

Bloom

* * *

April 3, 2010

Dear Diary,

I am now 28 weeks pregnant! And the dashes to the bathroom every hour are awfu...

* * *

"AHHHHHH" I cried. Some thing was wrong with the babies I need to get to the hospital NOW.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I cried in pain as I got a Taxi.

"To the closest hospital NOWAHHHHHHHH"

When I got to the hospital they rushed me to a gurney and then I blacked out.

When I came to the first thing I saw was I was in a hospital room in the bed than I felt my tummy it was smaller but still inflated. Then a doctor walked in " Were are my babies" I asked sternly.

"Now Miss."

"WERE ARE MY BABIES"

"CLAM DOWN please"

"NOT UNTILL I KNOW WERE MY BABIES ARE"

" I'm sorry, but the little girl was having heart problems she just got out of surgery we don't know if she will survive the night."

that broke me I shut down started sobbing and forgot about my baby boy. MY POOR BABY GIRL. Is all I thought untill I blacked out from nerves.

When I came to I was still in the hospital but light was shining through my window then I remembered I forgot about my baby boy. What happened to him? Then the doctor came in.

"What happened to my baby boy?" I asked.

"We used a new perjure and it worked he is still growing in your stomach and this report says you can go home today."

"What day is it you were out for two weeks."

"What happened to my baby girl?"

"I'm sorry but she is not doing well she wont survive the night."

That broke the dam of emotions I was going to sparks when I got out of here end of story.

* * *

That is what she did and when she got back to sparks she forgot her diary back on earth.

"Perfect," said a mysterious voice that was cold as night and female,"_ Memory revokeris." _With that a purple mist surrounded Bloom and altered her memory so that she forgot her daughter.

The mysterious person just laughed next she went to the hospital and sneaked into the nursery after making all the staff forget the little girl to. Then she went to the little girl and tried to take her power but it did not work she didn't have it all yet she would when she was of age. So took the little girl to an orphanage and said,"I will be back for you."

* * *

That's it I will have a few more chapters will the characters for this story of the Winxs and their siblings I need NAMES HELP PLEASE just put in the review Please and thank you.

Yours truly,

AH OR Roary(like it)


End file.
